Talk:Ibiki Morino
Blood type I think we need a check on Ibiki's blood type. The page listed him as O but the translation here lists him as A. Anyone got a source for the O? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 03:56 (UTC) family i just came on here looking through the characters and noticed their was nothing there so i put his brother and a link to his brothers page their hopefully helping out :) Idate his brothers called i believe ^^ Ninja Rank Shouldn't he be listed as ANBU? He is of the Anbu interogation squad right? unless someone else can clarify why he is listed as a tokubetsu Jonin Shikamaru1994 00:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 He is a Tokubestu Jonin because of his skills with interrogating people. He is not strong enough to be put on an ANBU squad and he probably will never be, seeing as he is only useful for interrogative purposes. Tyg13 (talk) 16:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Teacher. In the oficial photo of the team of genins that were students of Jiraiya, including Minato, there was another ninja on the corner, isn't he Ibiki? *No one knows who the other ninja and the kunoichi are. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You can pretty confidentially say it's not Ibiki. Ibiki, being only a year older than Kakashi, would not be a teammate of Kakashi's sensei. ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Twelve Guardain Arc Can someone add that Ibiki-sensei appeared in the Twevle Guardain Arc? I always found it weird that there wasn't a section about that in his section, but since they're dubbing the TG Arc right now, I decided to bring it up. I'm not very good with description, though. Also, I read a few comments here, where the episode is at, one said that Ibiki-sensei's voice has changed. I can't read Japanese, so can someone look at the credits and see if they changed Ibiki's voice actor?--'NinjaSheik' 22:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dagger In the anime only land of tea arc in idate's flashbacks, ibiki was being tortured by aoi rokusho, ibiki pulled what appeared to be a dagger or knife of sorts out of the heel of his boot. shouldnt a dagger be added to his infobox under the tools section? (talk) 11:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Once someone else can confirm it, yes. What episode exactly?--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) episode 105 of the original naruto series. it's about 14 minutes into the episode when aoi is interrogating ibiki and idate. (talk) 21:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ibiki's hair The color cover of chapter 604 shows the appearance of many konoha shinobis when they were young. Ibiki is between Ebisu and Guy, and when he was young he had gray hair. This information could be added to the trivia or the appearance section. -- (talk) 16:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :It already has. Jacce | Talk | 17:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC)